Un minuto basta
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Posterior al episodio 3x18 "One Life To Lose". Un breve relato para dar a ese episodio un final diferente.


_**Este ONESHOT salió de la nada, repentinamente y como un regalo. Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A. Marlowe y ABC.**_

* * *

**UN MINUTO BASTA**

No, definitivamente no se siente culpable. Quizá un poco apesadumbrada por haber tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión inevitable; tal vez un poco arrepentida por haberse involucrado –en primer lugar y por despecho- en una relación que no debió ser; un poco de una cosa y otro poco de otra, pero no culpable. Sí liberada.

No imaginó, al recibir la llamada del doctor Davidson por la tarde en la comisaría, que esa sería la despedida. Jamás habría previsto una ruptura así con el hombre que le entregó algunos meses de relación tranquila, dulce, segura…y distante. Quizá no ha sido justa con él o quizá es que empezó a serlo precisamente en el momento en que se decidió a actuar con honestidad y a despedirse de lo que sólo fue un noviazgo más, sin futuro, sin fondo, sin amor. La ocasión y la forma en que se han dicho adiós posiblemente han sido inesperadas, desconsideradas, frías; pero la verdad es que no tenía otra opción. No después de lo que había compartido, momentos antes de la llamada de Josh, con su compañero, su sombra, su mejor amigo, su escritor.

Algo que pudiera parecer tan trivial como una fotografía autografiada por el elenco de su serie favorita –ésa que ella ama porque le recuerda sus días de infancia al lado de su madre-, se convirtió en un nuevo acto de amor silente por obra de Richard Castle. Él consiguió la foto, recabó las firmas de los artistas, se dio a la tarea de ponerla en un lindo envoltorio, y se la entregó mientras Kate se disponía a terminar con la tarea ingrata del papeleo; todo eso a cambio de nada más que –como siempre- una historia. _Su historia._

La expresión en el rostro de su compañero mientras ella compartía sus recuerdos; el brillo en sus ojos; la dulzura y comprensión en su mirada; la sonrisa conmovida; el silencio atento, cargado de interés genuino en ella -en cualquier trozo de su pasado que decida compartir con él-...todo eso junto es tan valioso como el gesto mismo de haberse tomado tantas molestias sólo por conseguirle un obsequio que la hiciera feliz. Cualquier proeza es pequeña para Rick cuando se trata de arrancarle una sonrisa, de crearle un recuerdo, de demostrarle que la vida es bella a pesar de las adversidades. Desde una taza de café cada mañana, hasta iluminarle el sendero oscuro que a veces se empeña Kate en recorrer. Eso y más hace su amigo por ella con tal de ahuyentar las sombras de su camino.

La experiencia fue mágica. La sorpresa del regalo; el relato familiar como pago al esfuerzo; las miradas enlazadas con esa fuerza arrolladora que los mantiene unidos, aislados, perdidos a uno en el otro durante los momentos breves en que ambos se atreven a desnudar su alma, olvidando al mundo que los rodea. Palabras significativas estaban a punto de brotar cuando el timbre del teléfono cortó el intento, en tanto que la imagen en la pantalla del móvil desdibujó su sonrisa y cubrió de hielo el antes cálido azul de su mirada. Una oportunidad más, desaprovechada. Otra inoportuna interrupción interpuesta sólidamente entre dos corazones que se hablan con toda la claridad y franqueza de la que carecen los labios. Un lapso de separación que se extiende innecesariamente a pesar de las ansias y los anhelos que gritan corazón adentro.

Lo vio ponerse de pie, conjurar una sonrisa afectada, despedirse cortésmente y alejarse dolido –como tantas veces- mientras ella no atinaba a decir sino un "gracias" tan insuficiente como doloroso. Y en ese momento la luz se hizo. Bastó un minuto para ponderar, para decidir, para disponerse a cambiar su vida y ponerla –de una vez por todas- en la dirección que desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido tomar.

No. No siente arrepentimiento ni culpa. Siente amor, tiene miedo, tiene anhelos y esperanzas puestas en lo que pueda lograr durante los próximos minutos, pero no hay dudas ni deseos de echarse para atrás. Es ahora o nunca.

Respira profundo y llama a la puerta que permanece cerrada al final de la escalera, como una barrera entre el bullicio del bar en un viernes por la noche y la privacidad a la que aspira el que se encuentra del otro lado del umbral. Espera respuesta con el corazón en un puño y las emociones a flor de piel. Su corazón late más rápido, sus manos sudan, tiemblan un poco y en sus oídos retumba la sangre que galopa salvaje por efecto de la adrenalina. Ése al que busca ni siquiera la espera; la imagina en otro lugar, en otra compañía, con otras ideas en la mente. Convencerlo de que sólo quiere estar ahí, con él…ese es su único propósito esta noche. Eso y borrar de sus ojos la tristeza con que lo vio partir.

-Adelante –una voz ronca por el desuso la invita a pasar.

Vuelve a tomar aire y empuja la puerta.

-Rick, soy yo, Kate. ¿Puedo pasar?

El despacho está apenas alumbrado por una elegante lámpara que descansa sobre el escritorio. Kate asoma medio cuerpo tras la puerta entreabierta, pidiendo permiso para invadir la intimidad del dueño mientras lo busca con ojos ávidos.

-¡¿Kate?! –Hay sorpresa en su voz, pero no más que la genuina alegría que ésta le causa-. Por favor entra. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

De pronto, sin saber muy bien de dónde ha salido, lo tiene frente a ella, abriendo la puerta cuan amplia es e indicándole que pase con perfecta cortesía.

-Estoy bien, Rick. Todo está bien -se encuentran ambos ya dentro del círculo de luz provisto por la lámpara-. Sólo necesitaba verte. Hablar contigo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Rick se acomoda inconscientemente sobre el borde de su escritorio, con las manos sujetándose al mueble y cruzando un pie sobre el otro. Kate no puede dejar de observarlo, recreándose en la estampa gallarda con la que él es capaz de llenar cualquier recinto en el que se encuentre. Se sostienen la mirada durante el breve instante de silencio, y es como si Rick la acariciara sin siquiera tocarla. Ya no hay nubes opacando el cielo azul y ahora límpido de sus pupilas; no hay reproches, ni celos, ni dolor. Sólo un amor que habla por sí solo, y la nobleza inquebrantable con la que siempre la envuelve, sin importar la gravedad de las ofensas. Con eso es más que suficiente para reafirmar la determinación, para tomar el valor necesario y sumergirse en esas aguas.

-Dime, Kate –la exhorta a hablar con el mismo interés sincero con el que siempre la escucha.

-Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que…terminé con Josh.

Una mueca de preocupación muy legítima aparece en el rostro de su compañero. No hay sino simpatía en cada una de sus palabras.

-Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No, Rick, no lo sientas…por favor no. No es necesario –da un paso, aproximándose más a él pero sin alcanzar a tocarlo aun-. Yo fui quien decidió terminar con eso.

-¿Por qué? Si puedo saberlo –la preocupación desaparece, dando paso a una curiosidad mal disimulada.

-Porque él no es lo que yo necesito, ni lo que busco –no desenlazan sus miradas y las voces son ya casi un susurro-. No era leal ni justo seguir engañándome y engañándolo.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate?

Rick imagina, presiente la respuesta; ansía con toda su alma adivinarla también esta vez. No se siente muy seguro de poder manejar un resultado diferente del que espera de esta conversación en este punto. Empieza a marearse por la respiración contenida en espera de que su suerte sea echada.

-A ti. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, están ya enredados en un abrazo estrecho; sus bocas fundiéndose como si el mundo se redujera a sus labios hambrientos, a sus almas enlazadas, a su amor recién declarado. La noche es una promesa; la vida es una oportunidad nueva; el futuro es un horizonte brillante. Cada instante que llega, se abre ante ellos como un regalo que van a descubrir juntos a partir de este día en el que ha bastado un minuto para cruzar la línea que los separaba de su más encarecido sueño.

**_FIN._**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo,**_

_**Val.**_


End file.
